sasaeng fans
by cute.rapper
Summary: FF SEVENTEEN x WINNER. 3 gadisi cantik adalah fangirl yang tergila gila sama idolannya sehingga nekat menjadi sasaeng fans dan meculik idolanya sendiri. MINGYU x WONWOO, SEUNGCHEOL x JUNGHAN, MINO x TAEHYUN. MEANIE COUPLE, SEUNGHAN COUPLE, NAMSONG COUPLE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : Sasaeng Fans.**_

 _ **Main cast : Meanie x Seunghan x Namsong.**_

 _ **Othercast : liat aja sendiri sendiri.**_

 _ **Warning : typo bertebaran kesana kemari , GS pastinya , gasuka gausa baca , bahasa tidak sopan gaes wkwk.**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kost terdapat 3 gadis-gadis cantik yang tiada terduga tiada terkira. Mereka itu adalah seorang fangirl yang tergila-gila pada idolanya, siapa lagi kalau boyband yang namanya 3cocol. Oke mari kita berkenalan dahulu pada 3 gadis gadis syantik *macam mimi* plakplakplak*

.

.

.

.

 **Yoon Junghan.**

Yoon junghan. Dia adalah yang tertua diantara teman temannya. Muka cantik, hati baik macam malaikat dipanggil emak sama temannya, umur masih 18 sekolahnya di SMA biasa karena anak kost jadi gak banyak gaya mau sekolah di sekolahan ternama *plakditamparemak*. Ngefans sama Choi seungcheol leadernya 3cocol , kalau junghan punya panggilan sayang buat seungcheol yaitu sekop, junghan ini usil banget rambutnya aduhai gak perlu ditanya lagi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nam Taehyun.**

Nam taehyun. Kedua setelah sih junghan. Muka cantik juga, tapi kalo melotot seram kek sundel, dipanggil namnam sama temanya katanya biar samaan kayak sih nomnom gomez. Umurnya juga masih 18 sama kek junghan Cuma beda bulan aja jadi masih tua sih junghan satu sekolah sama junghan satu kost juga. Ngefans sama Song mino boyband dari 3cocol kata taehyun mino ganteng banget kek pangeran dari kayangannya mimi *gedebukkditendangtaehyun*. Taehyun ini banyak tingkah centil kalau disekolah suka godain cowok ganteng.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo.**

Jeon wonwoo. Paling muda nih katanya Adek kesayangan junghan sama taehyun. Muka cantik kek anak emo tapi tinggi daripada junghan sama taehyun. Umur juga masih 18 Cuma ya beda bulan sama junghan dan taehyun jadilah sih wonwoo paling muda kan. Sering dipanggil wonu sama junghan taehyun. Wonu juga satu sekolah dan satu kost sama junghan taehyun. Ngefans sama Kim mingyu boyband 3cocol sama kek Choi seungcheol dan Song mino, kata wonwoo sih mingyu itu ganteng plus tinggi. Wonwoo juga sama kek taehyun centil suka godain cowok banyak duit ckck.

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat membaca dapat salam dari mimi peri haha.**_

.

.

.

" eh buka pintu dong gua mau numpang mandi nih " teriak junghan dari luar kamarnya.

"Alesan lo gua lagi nyuci nih baju udah segunung gitu sana ke kamar si wonu " ujar taehyun dari balik pintu kamarnya.

" kampret lo nam " balas junghan sinis.

.

.

 **Depan kamar wonwoo.**

.

.

" won... buka kagak pintu lo gua tau lo di dalam kan " junghan mengedor-gedor pintu kamar wonwoo.

" apaan si mak gua nih lagi nonton tau " Balas wonwoo sewot.

" gua mau numpang mandi, air dikamar gua mati nih " ujar junghan.

" ah pasti lo kagak bayar uang kost kan mak? Jujur aja lah " ujar wonwoo sok tau.

" iya gua belum dapat bulanan, minggir lo emo..." balas junghan sambil menerobos wonwoo yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Wonwoo menatap junghan sinis yang dengan santainya menerobos masuk ke kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

Junghan keluar dari kamar wonwoo sekitar satu jam dan ia sudah terlihat cantik macam mimi dan sudah wangi, rencana nya junghan mau duduk didepan kost nungguin cowo ganteng lewat, tapi pas mau ngelewatin kamar taehyun, dia liat si taehyun mau keluar jadi si junghan manggil taehyun supaya mau ikut dia mangkal ckck.

.

.

" oiii nam...! " panggil junghan dengan suara 18 oktaf.

" apaan si mak teriak gitu kek orang utan " ujar taehyun sewot.

" Aelah lo kutu kuda, gini gua mau ngajak lo mangkal didepan sapa tau cogan lewat atau si ayay sekop lewat " ujar junghan yang jiwa fangirl nya keluar.

" mimpi mak, pan mereka lagi konser tuh mana mungkin lewat sini elah " balas taehyun malas.

" iya gua tau, ayok dah keluar " ujar junghan, taehyun Cuma ngangguk pasrah, tadinya dia pengen beli kuota supaya bisa liat mino di youtube eh tapi malah ketemu junghan si mak lampir wkwk*dihajaremak*.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian keluarlah wonwoo dari kamarnya, ia mencari keberadaan junghan dan taehyun tapi gak ketemu jadilah dia sibuk sendiri kesana kemari keliling kostnya nyari si junghan sama taehyun. Wonwoo udah pasrah gak ketemu si junghan sama taehyun jadi dia duduk di depan kamar seungkwan atau yang biasa dipanggil ajeng sama anak kost, tiba tiba aja pintu si ajeng gerak kek nya mau kebuka dikira wonwoo si ajeng mau keluar gak taunya yang keluar yang punya kost si joshua atau om jojo kata anak kost situ.

.

.

" eh wonu ngapain disitu..? " tanya om jojo.

" eh om ini tadi wonu abis nyariin emak sama namnam tapi kagak ketemu " balas wonwoo.

" oh junghan sama taehyun, tadi dia izin sama om katanya mau keluar bentar cari angin.." ujar om jojo.

" oh gitu om yaudah wonu izin keluar juga ya om bye...! " ujar wonwoo sambil berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Baru aja Joshua mau pergi, tiba tiba pintu kamar seungkwan kebuka lagi.

.

.

" om tadi ngomong sama siapa..? " tanya seungkwan gak santai.

" tadi om ngomong sama wonu kenapa emang jeng..? " tanya om jojo heran.

" kagak apa om " balas seungkwan lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC..**_

 _ **Hai say, tinggal kan review dong , jan pake kata kasar n menyinggung gw ya say... kalo gasuka baca gausa dibaca wkkw bye .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam manis dari mimi peri rapunzel.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : Sasaeng Fans.**_

 _ **Main cast : Meanie x Seunghan x Namsong.**_

 _ **Othercast : liat aja sendiri sendiri.**_

 _ **Warning : typo bertebaran ke sana kemari , GS pastinya , gasuka gausa baca , bahasa tidak sopan gaes wkwk.**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo pergi keluar sendiri, setelah Joshua memberi tahunya kalo junghan dan taehyun sedang keluar. Sesampainya diluar wonwoo bingung sendiri ke mana lagi dia akan pergi, tiba tiba saja mata wonwoo melihat sesuatu di warung tidak jauh dari kost nya. Langsung saja wonwoo menuju ke warung itu, dan benar saja yang wonwoo liat disana ada junghan dan taehyun sedang berbicara berdua.

.

.

.

" MAK ! NAM !, yawloh capek gua nyariin keliling keliling kagak taunya pada disini lo.. " ujar wonwoo tidak santai.

" emang kita mau dimana lagi kalo kagak disini nu lo pikun ya..? " balas taehyun sewot.

" Aduh anak kecil ngapain kesini si.. ? Kita tuh lagi nungguin cogan lewat.. " ujar junghan.

" eohhh,, gua nyariin kalian tuh karna gua mau bilang kalo 3cocol sekarang lagi ada di tivi yg ada ikan terbangnya.. " balas wonwoo.

" oh 3co-, YAWLOH ITU BERARTI SI SEKOP AYAY LAGI ADA DITIPI HUAAAAA...! " teriak junghan kek kesetanan.

" dah gua mau pulang nonton mino dulu " taehyun langsung berlari menuju kost nya, lalu junghan juga berlari meninggalkan wonwoo sendirian di warung itu.

" Woi bocah bayar dulu jan pada lari lo..." teriak si mpok yang punya warung.

" _hanjer mereka belom bayar, dari pada ditagihin mending kabur "_ ucap wonwoo dalam hati, tapi belum aja wonwoo kabur dia udah dipanggil sama di mpok warung.

" Mau ke mana lo..! Bayar dulu.. " Ujar mpok itu.

" aduh mpok gua kagak bawa duit nih ngutang dulu ya.." ujar wonwoo sambil berlari menuju kost nya.

" anak anak kampret liat aja lo pada kalo kemari lagi.. " ujar mpok warung.

.

.

.

 **KOST.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Anjer ganteng banget si sekop " ujar junghan saat melihat seungcheol di tivi.

" si mino juga aduh malam ni keren banget tiada tara tiada terduga " balas taehyun sambil menempelkan wajahnya dilayar tivi membuat junghan kesal.

" ya! Muka lo nam gua mau liat sekop juga keles " omel junghan, taehyun si Cuma nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

Saat mereka asik menonton dan lagi seru seruannya datang si wonwoo penuh keringat kek habis dikejar sundel, junghan noleh ke belakang langsung kaget liat penampilan wonwoo kek gitu.

.

.

" wonu Adek kesayangan gua lo kenapa...? " Tanya junghan sambil narik supaya wonwoo ikut duduk bareng mereka.

" gua lari gegara ditagih sama mpok thelapan .. " ujar wonwoo.

" ditagih apa lo...? Ini si taehyun nanya tanpa noleh.

" gegara lo bedua tuh kagak bayar diwarungnya jadi gua yang ditagih, untung gua kagak di wushu secara pan mereka orang cina bisa mati gua, gua juga kagak mau mati dulu sebelum dilamar sama mingyu " wonwoo curhat gegara takut mati.

" nah ini salah lo mak kagak mau bayar " taehyun nuduh junghan.

" enak aja lo nuduh gua dasar anak sundel " junghan tidak terima dituduh. Dan jadilah perdebatan mulut antara junghan dan taehyun, si wonwoo diam aja sambil ngeliatin mingyu ditv yang lagi ngedance gak jelas. 15 menit kemudian si junghan sama taehyun udah berhenti debat ceritanya udah pada akur tapi malah dibuat jengkel lagi sama jinwoo yang nempatin kamar nomor 13, tiba tiba aja si jinwoo ini buka pintu sambil nyindir junghan taehyun sama wonwoo.

.

.

" idihh , eohhh cantikkan gua ke mana mana tiada tara tiada terduga " ujar jinwoo pura pura ada yang menelpon padahal Cuma mau nyindir junghan dan kawan kawan.

" najis, kebanyakan gaul sama si mimi gini dah jadinya " ujar wonwoo sadis.

" oh ni orang mimi lopers..? Pantes aja alay " ujar junghan.

" dasar lo sok cantik sok seksi " ledek taehyun, jinwoo yang dikatain gitu kan jadi gak terima padahal dia deluan yang mulai.

" apa lo bilang..? Dasar cabe.. " ujar jinwoo gak tau buat siapa.

" lo kali yang cabe.." balas junghan tanpa melihat ke jinwoo.

" dasar lo ya " tiba tiba aja si jinwoo ini langsung narik rambut junghan nih, tapi si jinwoo malah di tampol sama taehyun pakek remot tv terus digampar sama wonwoo, jinwoo gak bisa ngelawan secara tiga lawan satu, si jinwoo juga kek kekurangan kerjaan nyindir si junghan sama kawan kawannya nah kan kena sendiri dia.

" kampret lo ya pada Maen keroyok..! JENG! AJENG TOLONG GUAAA..! " jinwoo teriak minta tolong sama si ajeng, terus ajeng keluar dari kamarnya kaget gegara liat jinwoo dihajar rame rame , langsung aja si ajeng ngaduh ke om jojo. Om jojo gak tau apa apa dia bingung kenapa si ajeng narik dia, dan om jojo juga kaget liat si jinwoo.

.

.

" Hoi, berhenti kagak lo semua..! " ujar om jojo.

" haduh om gua dihajar ni sama mereka bertiga " ujar jinwoo pakek air mata buayanya.

" bohong om ! Dia loh yang nyindir gua pakek ngatain gua sok cantik lah " elak taehyun.

" benar om,, lama lama ni orang gua tinju juga " timpal junghan kek preman pasar.

" sini dah lo gua gampar lagi " ujar wonwoo.

" diam lo emo " ujar ajeng. Wonwoo Cuma natap sinis si ajeng gegara dia dikatain emo, tapi emang kenyataan si.

" sudah kagak baik kelai, lo pada pan perempuan mending kalian balik ke kamar sana besok sekolah " ujar om jojo melerai perkelahian. Junghan dan kawan-kawan diam aja sambil jalan ke kamar masing-masing, sedangkan si jinwoo masih sok-sok nangis padahal air mata kunti. Si ajeng ketawa bahagia ngeliat junghan sama gengnya diusir om jojo dari ruang santai wkwk, karena si ajeng sama jinwoo mau nonton uttaran katanya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **( yok liat 3cocol dulu soalnya junghan sama gengnya dah tidur).**_

.

.

.

.

 **DORM 3COCOL.**

.

.

.

Dorm 3cocol sepertinya rame, iyalah kan penghuninya baru pada pulang dari konser di tivi ikan terbang. Dorm nya macam kapal pecah soalnya mereka malas bersihkan apalagi si mino kamarnya banyak kecoak terbang. Mereka bertiga lagi tiduran di lantai gegara capek. Yaudah kenalan dulu sama 3cocol.

.

.

.

 **Choi Seungcheol.**

Choi seungcheol namanya, ganteng sudah pasti putih juga kalo senyum mana tahan makanya si junghan cinta mati. Umurnya 20 tahun tuakan (?) Seungcheol ini rada sombong gimana gitu, leader dari 3cocol kamarnya lumayan bersih sih.

.

.

.

 **Song Mino.**

Song mino namanya, ganteng gak seberapa sih, putih tipis tipis type idealnya taehyun, tapi dia gak kenal sama taehyun. Umurnya mino 20 tahun tanggal bulan sama tahun lahirnya sama kek seungcheol jadi dia ultahnya sama. Mino ni suka ngerjain manager mereka namanya bang TOP manager dari 3cocol kerja sampingannya jualan furnitur si mino suka banget pecahin furniturnya. Kamar mino jorok banget kek kapal pecah banyak kecoak terbang secara mino malas bersih bersih jadi dia sering numpang dikamar leader.

.

.

.

 **Kim Mingyu**

Kim mingyu namanya, ganteng manis menjadi satu kulitnya rada item, punya taring kek vampire tapi kata mino mingyu gak cocok jadi vampire soalnya kulitnya item vampire kan putih. Mingyu baru aja ultah yang ke 20 tahun tapi beda bulan sama seungcheol dan mino, mingyu kalo udah ketemu mino jadi gila, mingyu sombong pakek banget tapi banyak aja yang ngefans salah satunya wonwoo, paling tinggi di 3cocol kek tiang listrik tapi pintar masak. Kamarnya kek habis gempa banyak tikus lewat jadi sering numpang dikamar leader, mingyu suka ngestalk ig nya mimi peri rapunchelle.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author balik lagi dgn ff gaje ini wkwk, pam ada yang nanya kenapa namanya 3cocol ? Gini author terinspirasi sama si mimi ni kan katanya dia perawan tidak tercocol wkwk jadilah namanya 3cocol. Makasih yang uda review :*.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalo gak ada review gak author lanjut ya.**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari mimi :*.**_


End file.
